Sinceridad exagerada
by White and Black Girl
Summary: Jiraiya era inteligente, pero su sinceridad lamentablemente era muy exagera en ciertas ocasiones.


Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este escrito también fue publicado en Mundo SasuSaku.

* * *

Camina con tranquilidad por aquella hermosa aldea, en donde los pájaros cantaban y los rayos del cálido sol calentaban el ambiente. Era primavera, la época más colorida del año. Los niños jugaban a ser ninjas, las niñas recogían flores, las mujeres y los hombres compraban en el mercado y la gente de mayor edad recordaba su juventud. Un viejo maestro de los sapos, ranas y renacuajos, por su parte, recorría su amado pueblo con tranquilidad, inhalando el dulce aroma que las flores emanaban. Su mente parecía estar en blanco pero, en realidad, estaba calculando y formulando millones de respuestas pertenecientes a diversas preguntas. Nada lo podía distraer. O eso era lo que pensaba.

Frente a él vio pasar a una mujer regordeta, cargando una bolsa de papas con su mano derecha. Sabía que lo que haría sería totalmente desubicado, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Con serenidad, se acercó a la mujer, quien lo miró con una ceja alzada. Jiraiya pudo notar mejor los bigotes que estaban presentes en el rostro de aquella señora.

—**¿Necesita algo, señor?** —cuestionó sonando un tanto ruda, ya que por lo visto estaba apresurada.

—**Sólo le quería decir algo.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**Usted debería adelgazar** —dijo el rey de las ranas al mismo tiempo en el que sonreía con amabilidad.

La mujer lo miró muy enojada pero decidió intentar evadir una posible conversación con aquel extraño sujeto.

—**¿Quiere decirme algo más?**

—**Le recomiendo que vaya a un gimnasio para ponerse en forma y, además, creo que en aquel spa realizan depilación de vellos. Esto se lo digo porque veo un bosque peludo cerca de su boca** —dijo al mismo tiempo en el que señalaba el spa anteriormente mencionado.

Bueno, ¿se imaginan cómo terminó aquella conversación? ¿No? Pues, en ese caso, déjenme contarles que la bolsa de papas que llevaba la señora terminó sobre la cabeza del maestro de los anfibios, quien casi se desmaya. La mujer regordeta, luego de golpear a la persona que la había ofendido, se marchó furiosa a quién sabe dónde.

Las horas pasaron y Jiraiya seguía metiendo la pata con comentarios absurdos. Por ejemplo, a un pobre señor que llevaba lentes enormes le preguntó si era un topo con complejo de humano o un humano con complejo de topo, cosa que molestó al hombre, quien lo golpeó con una bandeja de metal. Más tarde, el Sannin se encontró con una niña que usaba frenos de metal en los dientes y le dijo que era un robot que iba a dominar al mundo. La niña, al escuchar aquellos absurdos comentarios, se irritó y pateó al maestro de Naruto Uzumaki en donde más le duele a los hombres.

Cansado de todos aquellos alborotos, el de cabellos blancos decidió volver a su hogar con el fin de reflexionar acerca de lo aprendido. Al dar una vuelta se encontró con su vieja amiga del alma, Tsunade Senju. La rubia de apariencia joven se encontraba sentada en una banca de piedra, observando su hermosa aldea. El gobernante de Ranalandia suspiró y se le acercó. La Hokage, al verlo, hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado; el no dudó en hacerlo.

—**Lindo día, ¿no?** —preguntó con tranquilidad la de ojos castaños.

—**Para ti es un lindo día, para mí es un patético** —expresó con malhumor, cosa que divirtió a su amiga.

—**Hmp, volviste a ser sincero, ¿verdad?**

—**No fui sincero, simplemente quise aclarar un par de dudas** —se defendió un tanto indignado.

Tsunade rió por lo bajo. Jiraiya, cuando era sincero y directo, llegaba a herir a los demás de manera espiritual.

—**Bueno, fuiste demasiado directo, ¿no?** —corrigió la mujer a lo que su acompañante bufó.

Al ver que su amigo no decía ni una sola palabra, Tsunade enfocó completamente su mirada en la persona que tenía al lado y se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba mirando su delantera con una mueca pensativa.

—**Tsunade, querida, creo que tus pechos están adquiriendo un tamaño totalmente inadecuado y extraño. La verdad es que nunca creí vivir lo suficiente para que la "pechos planos" de mi compañera crecieran lo suficiente para poder rebotar, literalmente hablando…** —Antes de que pudiera seguir un puño se estampó en su cara.

El pobre filosofo salió volando, dejando detrás de él a una rubia con una mueca de victoria pintada en su rostro.

—**Con eso aprenderá a dejar de ser tan directo y sincero** —se dijo a sí misma antes de regresar a trabajar.

_Jiraiya era inteligente pero su sinceridad lamentablemente era muy exagera en ciertas ocasiones._

* * *

Gracias por leer :DD


End file.
